Ratchet (Lombax)
Ratchet is a young Lombax that is raised on planet Veldin. Due to the Lombaxes being brought to near extinction, he is the last known Lombax. Ratchet eventually met Clank, and this starts him on his path to becoming a Galactic Ranger, and taking down dangerous foes Chairman Alonzo Drek and Dr. Nefarious from destroying the galaxy. Personality *Ratchet is a typical impulsive teenager, he has a tough exterior but the heart of a dreamer. He also feels that he is destined for great things in the universe. History *Ratchet was born as the son of Kaden on the Lombax planet of Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy. However, when the evil Percival Tachyon attacked, Kaden had him sent to Veldin in the Solana Galaxy. *On Veldin, Ratchet grew up and developed a knack for inventing and building things. By his mid-teens, he was working on a spaceship he was planning to use to leave Veldin and explore the Solana Galaxy. *His entire life changed, however, when a defect of a sentry-bot crashed on Veldin, informing him that Chairman Drek was planning to build a new planet for his race, the Blarg, using pieces of other planets. Together with this robot, which he named Clank, they set off on a mission to find Captain Qwark, who was supposedly the Galaxy's greatest superhero so they could get him to stop Drek from destroying the entire solar system for the sake of his new planet. *However, when Qwark turned out to be working for Drek, Ratchet soon stepped up and took down Drek with the help of Clank. *From then on, the duo embarked on numerous adventures, culminating in the lombax's return to the Polaris Galaxy to not only fight Tachyon, but also discover his and Clank's origins. Powers, abilities and weaponry *Ratchet has a varied arsenal of fifteen weapons. His most notable weapons included his OmniWrench 8000: which he can use for close combat for fast but powerful attacks, the Protoclast: which damaged foes on a sub atomic level, the Pixelizer HD: which turned enemies into data by pushing them back in time, and the Goatinator which turned foes into goats. His ultimate weapon was the Omega RYNO Xtreme!!!: which possessed a maximum damage output of infinity. *Ratchet is very acrobatic as he is shown to evade enemy fire by side flipping and back flipping them. Another testament of his agility, he completed the Kerwan Fitness Course in less than 70 seconds. *In terms of armor Ratchet utilized the most advanced combat suit on the market: the protosuit. *Ratchet's combat skill was great enough to defeat great hordes of Blargian mercenaries and Warbots. Ratchet was a skilled pilot, able to take on multiple enemies in a dog fight and come out victorious. *With help from Clank, Ratchet even managed to defeat Dr. Nefarious' Gadgetron Insta-Mech - which was capable of destroying a dwarf star that could generate planet destroying lasers. *Ratchet is a gifted mechanic and is also a skilled at creating things, as he made his OmniWrench 8000 and Swingshot from scratch. Trivia * Gallery All4One Ratchet.png|Ratchet (All for One) Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Shotgunners Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Ratchet and Clank's adventure team Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Laval's Adventures Team Category:Important Category:Titular Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Orphans Category:Gunmen Category:Tech-Users Category:Pilots Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sony Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Exploring Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Time Travellers Category:Hybrids Category:Arrogant characters Category:Martyr Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Animal characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Netural Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Last of Kind Category:Normal Badass Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Determinators Category:Successful Heroes Category:Selfless characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Archenemy Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Partners in Training Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Marksmen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bludgeoners Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Creator Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Characters that appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playstation Characters Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE!